Never Knew A School Could Be So Freaky
by Breakingtwilite
Summary: First Story. Exciting, huh? Yep. Exhilarating. This is what happens when you send a group of absent minded teens to a school to investigate areas where rape and murders happened. Well, good luck with that! --Mature warning inside-- A NARUTO STORY


Never Knew a School Could Be So Freaky -Naruto- ((Prologue +Chapt.1))

Prologue-

In this story I, Kaida, am going to take a night trip to my school. Along with my friends Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten, of course! We heard multiple rumors about murders and rapes happening around our school. By the same person. Consisting of teenagers around the ages of 16, 17, and 18. As ironic as this stuff could get, we are all sixteen. Besides Temari. She's 17. But, she's still in the range!

Our mission is to prove all of them wrong! Of course, it'll be hard to avoid walls and lockers in the dark hallways, but we'll make it out alive!! ...I hope...

A/N: This story does not evolve around a ninja life or ninja peoples. Well, Temari has her fan, but that's cause she's special! These characters ((The ones I do not own ((Besides Kaida)) And are owned by Masashi Kishimoto)) are just regular teenagers in this story. Also! Here's a warning: Some scenes are wayy more graphic than I've ever written. Like bloody blood blood stories. If you are easily disgusted or have a weak heart, I will post a warning in the beginning of each chapter that says if it is bad or not, so you can just skip it and assume something horrible happened. On with the Story!!

Chapter 1~ The Beginning

"Come on, Kaida!" Ino whispered into my closet. It was a walk in and I was attempting to find the best black out fit I could.

"All right!" I hissed, slipping on some pitch black skinnies and a tight, black long sleeved shirt. "I'm done." I quickly put on my black combat boots and walked out to the group; who were all in my master bedroom trading horror stories. The girls stopped talking and stared wide-eyed at me.

"We're going to our school, not robbing a bank!" Ino semi-yelled.

"Calm down!" I hushed her. "It's just in case. And black looks good on me." I smiled broadly as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." She sighed and headed for the window. "Our mission... Begins!" She jumped out of my window and silently landed. I walked to the window, looking down at Ino, who signaled for me. I looked at the girls, nodded, and hopped out of the house. Instead of being a cat like Ino, I landed with an 'oompf.'

"Be quiet, Kaida." Ino whispered.

"Sorry." I laughed nervously. The next to come was Temari, who used her fan to steady her drop. Then Tenten, then Sakura. "Okay, move out!" We all silently ran to the High School; which was only like 3 minutes away. We stopped when we got near the gate to the outside pool.

"Once we hop the fence, we can get through a few windows I unlocked during Science. In case, does everyone have their cells?" I instructed.

"Yep!" They all said in unison.

"On vibrate?"

"Uhhh...." They all took out their cell phones and clicked a bunch of buttons.

"Done?" They nodded. "Good. Let's go." I started to climb up the fence, with the others following along. Once I was over, I turned around and waited. Ino and Tenten dropped simultaneously. Temari was already by me, and Sakura was last. She slipped off the top of the fence and fell on her back.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped as she rushed to her rival. "You are such a klutz!" Sakura sat up and stretched out.

"Ow." She muttered. "I'm fine. Thanks, Ino."

"Yeah, well, don't be so clumsy next time!" Even though it was dark, you could tell Ino was embarrassed. Temari, Tenten, and I were looking at them aggravated.

"Is tea time done over there?" Temari asked.

"Or should we get a nurse?" I joined in. Ino glared at us while getting up and helping Sakura.

"Can we just start the mission?" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips and slightly leaning forward. Tenten's multiple laughs could be heard.

"Yeah... Sure...." She giggled out, then walked over to a window and opened it. "Well? Let's go!" We all shrugged and walked over to the open window. I opened the other two and hopped in through the middle one. The others followed quickly, taking out flashlights. I took out my school map, placed it on a desk and shone my own flashlight on it.

"We are here. The Science room, 502." I pointed to where we were and traced a trail to the band room. "Room 401 is where we will always meet if we're lost or lost someone, okay?" They nodded. "Good."

"Are you going to split us up, Kaida?" Sakura asked, looking over the map.

"If things really get THAT desperate, then maybe." I answered. I looked at everyone with a serious, almost visible, expression. "If any of you hear someone coming, or see someone, hide and take a flash-less picture, even if you get only a shadow. With that picture, send it to my cell along with where you are so we can make sure to stand clear of that area."  
"What if we can't take a picture?" Ino interrupted.

"Umm... Then... Explain the silhouette of whoever it is to me. Or whoever you find, or find you first." I tried my best to explain that.

"Oh. Okay!" She half smiled, only visible by the excess light.

"I have another question." Sakura raise her hand. "What if we get caught?"

"Make an excuse like, 'I need to get something out of my locker,' or, 'A teacher sent me out here.' It's easy." I'm sure I made it obvious I've done this before, and got caught in the process.

"Good idea!" Sakura beamed.

"Please stop that, Sakura." I pled. "You look like Lee." She immediately grimaced.

"Sorry."

"Why are we inside the school when the killings are around the school?" Tenten asked, fixing her hair.

"I heard that the 'murderer' would 'go through the back door of the school at night and terrorize high school wanderers.'"

"From who?" Temari asked, helping Tenten fix a bun.

"Kin the know-it-all." I shifted through my bag looking for my purple contacts. ((A/N: Totally stole that from my Sasuke Love Story)) Once found, I tried to put them in. Which almost failed. Almost.

"When are we going to start?" Ino sighed.

"Soon." I answered. "Well, is everyone ready?"

"I am." Tenten raised her palm.

"Same here." Sakura did the same.

"M-Me too!!" Ino quickly said that to not look bad.

"Let's get this show on the road, Kaida!" Temari said as she walked to the door. I smiled.

"Okay. Since there's a safety in numbers, let's all try to stick together." We all walked to the door and took deep, ragged breaths. I opened the door and took the first step out of the room. The halls were dark, but clearly isolated. "All clear." We slipped onto the wall and into the hall. Our adventure, had begun.

We stalked to through the halls; weapons and flashlights in hand. I had my metal bat, Temari had her fan, Tenten had multiple knives, Ino had chains, and Sakura had a big spoon. ((A/N: Wtf?!)) We went through two halls and eight classrooms. I pulled the girls into an abandoned classroom.

"Okay," I began, "this is going well. A whole hour of not being caught and/or killed. We are going to go through the southwest hall, then go into the cafeteria. I'll have a couple of you scan through the cafeteria, while the rest and I check out the kitchen."

"Isn't the kitchen the worst play to go?" Ino asked in a 'what are you thinking' tone.

"Maybe in fake plastic horror movies, but not in a high school! Alright, is everyo-" I stared at the 3 girls in front of me. The 3 girls in front of me. "S-Sakura?" Silence. Not even movement.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino whimpered, breaking all silence.

"I don't know..." I whispered back. "Maybe she's waiting in the band room!"  
"Yeah! Let's go!" She darted out of the room.

"Ino!" Tenten cried.

We all bolted in her direction, trying to keep up. The dangling sounds of her chains slowly faded, then completely stopped, as she disappeared around a corner.

"Ino!" I called out. When all three of us turned, she was gone. "Uhh... Ino? Where'd you go?"

"She's gone! They're gone; we're all going to die!" Tenten had a breakdown and started crying. "I'm just a virgin. I don't wanna be raped!"

"Shut up!" Temari groaned.

"We won't die in here, is what she means." I glared at Temari. She shrugged and looked away. Down the hall laughter was identifiable. Yep. As Ino and Sakura's. They were walking down the hall cracking up and tripping over each other.

"Not cool!" Tenten yelled.

"Not cool, but funny!" Ino choked out. They high fived and contently sighed. "That's rich."

"It's always the dumb ones who joke that get killed first." Temari muttered.

"Good luck with that!" Sakura laughed.

"Stop fooling around." I ordered.

"Loosen up, it's not like there actually is a murderer." Ino said shaking her head.

"You say that now." I mumbled back as a warning.

"I know it!" All of the sudden a pickaxe flung past her and Sakura's heads and stabbed the wall beside us.

A/N: Very short for my first chapter of my first story, but this is a good place to stop. Isn't it? In the next chapter, some weird things will go on, and they all get split up; each in a different part of school. Also, the next chapter will not be brutal or repulsive in any way. So, besides the freaky details, it's clean. I will be sure to update _very_ soon!


End file.
